Drabbles Starco (AUs, con lemon en algunas partes)
by Andrew Phoenix Plus
Summary: Una colección de pequeños Drabbles AUs de la serie "Star Vs las fuerzas del mal", con lemon en algunas partes.
1. Entrenamiento sexual (18)

_**Saludos a todos mis lectores en esta red social, en esta oportunidad he decidido traerles a todos ustedes una pequeña colección de Drabbles (de mil palabras o menos) relacionados a la serie "Star Vs las fuerzas del mal"; mucho del contenido que están a punto de atestiguar será de Starco y muchos contendrán escenas +18 (las cuales yo me encargare de poner en el título del capítulo para aquellos a que desagrade ese tipo de contenido).Algunos serán escritos cien por ciento por mí, y otros serán adaptaciones literarias (guionizadas por mí, claro está) hacia comics pornográficos. Pero, si veo que algún relato puede dar para un fanfic (por ejemplo, si adapto el comic "star vs las fuerzas del sexo" los subiré como one short o fanfic a esta cuenta, asi que no olvides darme follow, para estar atento a todo lo que suba.**_

_**Todo lo que verán aquí serán AUs.**_

_**Una vez aclarado todo, comencemos. **__**Andriw**_

Star Butterfly, la princesa rebelde de Mewni, estaba yendo a la "academia real para damas y princesas primerizas", ya que sus padres la habían enviado a ese lugar con la excusa de que aprendiera a comportarse como una dama, y de cierta forma, niéguenlo o no, Star era una excelente estudiante. Su único defecto era que no poseía control total de sus emociones.

Y esa mañana, Star Butterfly, haciendo sus necesidades en el baño de la academia, le fue imposible evitar aquella charla que tuvieron sus compañeras de clase.

—¿Ya te enteraste? —Dijo una de ellas —Por allí corren rumores los cuales apuntan a que uno de los escuderos de la reina de Meuni ha estado saliendo y hasta inclusive teniendo sexo con Hekapoo, hasta se cree que es su esclava sexual, ya que dejo de seducir a chicos aleatorios y concentrarse única y exclusivamente a "el".

—Creo saber de quién hablas. Es aquel terrícola moreno llamado Marco Diaz, ¿o me equivoco?

—Estas en lo correcto. —Confirmo la chica que había iniciado aquella conversación chismosa.

Star en esos momentos quedo estupefacta, pero se quedó en silencio. Al volver a su hogar (castillo) en Mewni utilizando sus tijeras dimensionales encaro a su escudero y mejor amigo, Marco Diaz..

—Je, pues no quiero presumir, pero… —respondió un nervioso Marco luego de escuchar todo lo que Star le comento —¿Qué te puedo decir? Es el encanto Diaz— egocéntricamente y con orgullo culmino su respuesta.

—¿Ah, si? —La princesa dio media vuelta y revelo que en su pantalón color blanco había un enorme agujero que dejaba al total descubierto sus grandes glúteos, que al estar así de vulgarmente expuestos coloco nervioso a la vez que emocionaba al mexicano, —Entonces nerd, ¡Tu, yo, entrenamiento sexual, ahora! —Ordeno, mientras Star se quitaba su blusa.

—¿Qué rayos, porque tienes un agujero en el…?

Star no lo dejo terminar, y en su estrés por proseguir con el acto vocifero: —¿Acaso eres tonto? Cada princesa debe entrenar arduamente con su escudero, y como tu eres considerado por muchos como el mejor entrenare sexualmente contigo desde el crepúsculo hasta el ocasio, para asi poder contra cualquier espada, jeje.

Una vez que Star dejo expuesto ante la vista de Marco sus pechos, esta se avergonzó un poco, y la hizo cuestionarse: ¿Era suficiente para él? ¿Y si no lo complacía? Con un rubor en sus mejillas realizo una breve amenaza hacia su escudero.

—Escucha, se que mis atributos no son como los de esa tal HekkaPoo, pero si llego a oir algo sobre ello no dudare en mandarte a ejecuci… ¡Ahhh!

Su escudero, producto de sus instintos no dejo terminar a su princesa, y con fulcro succiono uno de los atributos de Star. Esta acción fue tan placentera e inolvidable para ambos, pero más para Star quien inmediatamente, después de unos segundos chorreo sus seccresiones como si de una fuente se tratase. Eso incremento su lujuria, y rápidamente agarro el miembro viril de Marco y comenzó a masturbarlo. Marco pego sus muslos a los glúteos de Star como si de un abrazo lujurioso se tratara. Ahí fue cuando la súplica de Star llego:

—Ahora entrena mi culo real nerd, aunque no me guste tu pequeño miembro lo aceptare. Algo es mejor que nada.

Star se acostó bocabajo en su cama real, t Marco antes de introducir su miembro en el ano de Star este advirtió: —más te vale estar mintiendo de que no te gusto, ya que una vez que inicie no quiero suplicas.

—Lo que sea nerd. —Star repuso. —Es hora de ver si lo que dijeron esas chismosas es cierto.

—Está bien, pero no digas que no te lo adverti.

—Jajajaja, no seas engreído nerd, yo —Y Marco con brusquedad metio su pene en el tan deseado ano de Star —….Ah, oh por… —Marco retrae su pene para después impulsarlo hacia delante golpeando hasta lo más profundo del trasero de Star —Diooosss… —Sus mejillas se enrojecieron y su visión se nublaba. En esos momentos se sentía en el paraíso. —Siento como si hubiera un paraíso en mi culo. —Se lo hizo saber a Marco. Marco ante eso se echó a reír, le hizo gracia el comentario de Star.

Y al parecer, Star continuo sintiendo el paraíso en du trasero durante las siguientes horas que siguieron gozando y sudando en la cama, haciendo gran variedad de poses eróticas sin descanso alguno. Star se tragaba sus palabras y una que otra gota de esperma de Marco quien le encantaba ver a Star en aquella situación. Star ocasionalmente tenía que morder las sabanas para silenciar sus alaridos, y luego de cinco horas fornicando…

—No puedo creer que lo hiciéramos por horas. —Confeso un cansado Marco que culminaba su eyaculación en el trasero de Star, —creo que eso fue suficiente, ¿no?

—¿Suficiente? ¡Ja, no! Todo esto era un entrenamiento estándar con cinco horas de entrenamiento especial con un intervalo de descanso de quince minutos, asi que descansa bien nerd. No parare hasta que mi culo este bien entrenado.

Star se levanto y camino desiquilibrada, mientras que Marco solo suspiraba.

Fin.

_**Estare respondiendo a todos sus comentarios en privado, si les ha gustado agradecería que me siguieran para que FF les notifique por correo cuando actualizo.**_


	2. Prisionera (1)-(18)

**Ojo, esto es solo una adaptación (hecha a mi manera) literaria del cómic pornográfico de Star Vs las fuerzas del mal, el cual lleva por título: Prisionera'; he de mencionar que a fecha de que esto esté siendo publicado, el cómic aún no culmina, por lo que el comic se detendrá en la última página actualizada el día de hoy (23/03/2020), si el comic algún dia es actualizado, subiré la continuación adaptada en su momento, por eso el "prisionera **_**(1)"**_** en el título.**

**Comencemos, y feliz cuarentena **

_**Drabble 2: Prisionera (1) (+13)**_

_**En este Au Ludo batalla contra Marco para obtener el poder de su mente con la finalidad de satisfacer sus deseos carnales y/o fantasías. –**_

_**En vez de scribir "Ludo" escribi el nombre de Marco, esto porque solo me gusta el Starco y para el disfrute de la comunidad.**_

_**Andriw.**_

\- Vamos Marco, detén esto. Tú eres más fuerte que el!- Vociferaba Star Butterfly a la vez que me daba ánimos a su entonces escudero Marco Díaz, el cual estaba en esos momentos en una leída "mental" contra Ludo, este último a través de un hechizo intentaba tomar el control total de la mente del karateka. Star Butterfly, quien presenciaba todo, estaba parada, tenía sus manos esposadas en unas cadenas dentro de una celda en el calabozo real.

En ello, Marco se detuvo y durante unos segundos se quedó mirando fijamente a la princesa, sin mostrar alguna emoción típica de Marco. Eso provocó que Star dudara, y claro, temiera.

El chico castaño agarró con mucha fuerza el vestido de Star por la cintura. -No, Marco. Espera!- suplicó ella, pero ya era muy tarde. Cuando la rubia se dio cuenta la parte inferior de su vestido la cual iba de su cadera hacia abajo había sido despojado de un solo tirón por su "compañero"

-Agh- Externo Star al sentir el tacto de la mano de su acompañante infiltrándose dentro de sus bragas rosadas, sin ella poder hacer nada puesto que estaba esposada. No podía defenderse aunque quisiera, y la verdad es que tampoco quería, por más raro que parezca, o por más zorra que fuera, ya no le importaba que la persona que la estaba masturbando en esos instantes fuera Marco o Ludo. Lo estaba disfrutando, lo estaba gozando. Pero no se daría el lujo de demostrárselo. -No- desistía falsamente; pero antes de notarlo ella delató su mentira cuando eyaculo sus fluidos vaginales en la mano de Marco. Marco procedió a desposarla.

Esta, producto del cansancio cayó al suelo, sentándose, con algo de sudor en la frente por la intensidad de su orgasmo, mientras que Marco ya se había desecho de todas sus prendas, y dejó a la vista de Star su enorme polla de 40 centímetros, esto producto de un hechizo realizado previamente.

-Esto no se va a lamer solo...

Inmediatamente, Star dejó de pensar en su idea lujuriosa y sé irritó

-Wow, wow, wow. Ludo sé que eres tú, y te ordeno ahora mismo que dejes el cuerpo de Marco ahora mismo. Él no lo haría de ese modo. -Star se levantó furiosa y dio media vuelta cruzando los brazos y cerrando los ojos.

-Pero soy el chico Marco- fue más mejor excusa que se le ocurrió.

\- No me importa...

Fue sorprendida cuando Marcó la atrapó entre sus brazos, los cuales rodeaban su estómago aprisionándola.

-Hey, que mierda crees qué haces? -pregunto histérica Star.

-Tenías razón princesa -Marco sonrió confiado. -si no puedo hacerlo al modo Marco -colgó su miembro en la entrepierna de Star rodando su panty haciendo un je esta cayera, sumergiendo el pene contra las paredes vaginales de esta -... entonces lo haré al modo Ludo.

Marco, inconscientemente guiado por las peticiones de Ludo arraso su miembro sin piedad dentro de la vagina de la princesa, esta última lanzo un fuerte gemido, y fue así como la rubia caprichosa cayó al suelo quedando en cuatro debajo de Marco, a merced de Marco, fingiendo que no le gustaba para no ser tratada como la perra que era.

-No, alto. Detente. –decía entre fuertes gemidos mientras era clavada salvajemente por Marco, aunque Marco tras ver la cara de satisfacción de Star y leves sonrojos por los cachetes entendió rápidamente la situación.

-Yo me detendría, pero… -Marco con sus dos manos nalgueo ambos glúteos de Star –no parece que tú quieras eso…

Y mientras la intensidad aumentaba, Star era embobada cada vez más por cada envestida, cada nalgada, hasta que decidió dejar de fingir que no era una sucia dama y sucumbir ante el capricho de Marco. Star agarro el trozo faltante de su vestido, y se lo subio lentamente.

Marco se dio cuenta de eso, y la felicito por tal acto. –Eso es, hermosa; quítate toda la ropa.

Marco saco su miembro para dejar que Star se voltease ante él, y así contemplar esas grandes tetas, y bueno, todo su cuerpo en general, y debido a un reciente hechizo el cuerpo de Star era hasta incluso más grande que el de Jackie.

-¿Si sabes que eres una perra, no? –Dijo Marco mientras le lamia una teta.

Star agradecía ese hecho, le gustaba que Ludo gozara, sacara placer de ella, el tenía razón: Era una zorra, y lo sabía perfectamente.

-Oh Marco, eres tan tierno cuando te esfuerzas.-

-Tienes razón, me estoy esforzando; eso quiere decir que, merezco una recompensa.

Star entendió. Ella misma se dio media vuelta, levanto una de sus piernas la cual fue sostenida por una de las manos de Marco, mientras que Star apoyaba sus manos en el muro. Y espero deseando que cierto intruso despertara el placer dentro de ella. Encendiera esa llama de lujuria, y de algún modo así fue.

**Fin de este Drabble**

**En caso tal el comic no se actualice nunca, puede que lo deje asi como esta, o cree mi propia versión.**

**Todos los reviews son bienvenidos, los estaré respondiendo en privado.**


End file.
